Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component mounting structure and printed wiring board.
Description of the Related Art
To stabilize the power supply voltage and reduce switching noise, a power line has conventionally been decoupled by using a chip capacitor or the like.
When the length of a wiring pattern connecting the capacitor and a semiconductor element increases, the parasitic inductance increases, and this makes it impossible to sufficiently effectively perform decoupling.
Accordingly, the parasitic inductance is reduced by arranging the capacitor near the semiconductor element, thereby effectively reducing the switching noise.
Related references are as follows:
Japanese Patent No. 4829998;
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-183627;
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-102621; and
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-85807.